The present invention relates to furnishings for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a prefabricated furniture system therefor.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations and/or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330 and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Development Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Post and beam furniture systems have also been developed to divide open plans three-dimensionally into individual workstations and/or work settings. Examples of such furniture systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,275; 5,950,371 and 5,899,025, which are also owned by Steelcase Development Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Changing technology and changing work processes demand that current office furnishing be readily adaptable to efficiently support the ever-changing needs of workers, such that the physical and functional integration of freestanding partition panel systems and post and beam furniture systems is desired to meet these needs.
One aspect of the present invention is a prefabricated furniture system for open building plans and the like which includes a freestanding portable partition system having individual partition panels detachably interconnected side-by-side to define individual workstations. A post and beam furniture system is also included, having a plurality of horizontal beams interconnected to define an overhead framework with first and second end portions, and a plurality of vertical support columns having lower ends thereof abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof connected with the overhead framework adjacent at least the first end portion thereof to support the first end portion of the overhead framework on the support columns a predetermined spaced apart distance above the floor surface and below the ceiling. A connector system connects the overhead framework to the upper ends of the partition panels at a location spaced inwardly from the second end portion of the overhead framework, such that the horizontal beams at the second end portion of the overhead framework extend over and protrude outwardly from the partition panels and are supported thereon in a cantilevered fashion.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for furnishing opening building plans and the like of the type having a ceiling and a floor surface. A freestanding portable partition system is provided of the type including a plurality of individual partition panels having lower ends thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof adapted to be positioned a spaced apart distance from the ceiling. The partition panels are detachably interconnected in a side-by-side fashion to define individual workstations. A post and beam furniture system is provided of the type including a plurality of horizontal beams interconnected to define an overhead framework with first and second end portions, and a plurality of vertical support columns having lower ends thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof adapted to be connected with the overhead framework. The support columns are positioned at preselected locations on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof are detachably connected with the horizontal beams at the first end portion of the overhead framework to support the same a predetermined spaced apart distance above the floor surface and below the ceiling. The overhead framework is connected to the upper ends of the partition panels at a location spaced inwardly from the second end of the overhead framework, such that the horizontal beams at the second end portion of the overhead framework extend over and protrude outwardly from the partition panels and are supported thereon in a cantilevered fashion.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a prefabricated furniture system for open building plans and the like of the type having a ceiling and a floor surface. A freestanding portable partition system includes a plurality of individual partition panels having lower ends thereof abuttingly supported on the floor surface, upper ends thereof spaced apart from the ceiling, and opposite sides detachably interconnected in a side-by-side fashion to define individual workstations. A post and beam furniture system includes a plurality of horizontal beams interconnected to define an overhead framework, and a plurality of vertical support columns having lower ends thereof abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof connected with the overhead framework to support the overhead framework on the support columns a predetermined spaced apart distance above the floor surface and below the ceiling. A panel stabilizer connector detachably connects at least one of the partition panels with a vertical side of an adjacent one of the support columns to provide lateral rigidity to the partition system.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for furnishing open building plans and the like of the type having a ceiling and a floor surface. A freestanding portable partition system is provided of the type including a plurality of individual partition panels having lower ends thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof adapted to be positioned a spaced apart distance from the ceiling. The partition panels are detachably interconnected in a side-by-side fashion to define individual workstations. A post and beam furniture system is also provided of the type including a plurality of horizontal beams interconnected to define an overhead framework, and a plurality of vertical support columns having lower ends thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface and upper ends thereof adapted to be connected with overhead framework. The support columns are positioned at preselected locations on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof are detachably connected with the horizontal beams to support the same a predetermined spaced apart distance above the floor surface and below the ceiling. A panel stabilizer connector connects at least one of the partition panels with a vertical side of an adjacent one of the support columns to provide lateral rigidity to the partition system.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a prefabricated furniture system that physically and functionally integrates a freestanding partition panel system with a post and beam furniture system. The prefabricated furniture system can be readily configured and rearranged to effectively accommodate a wide variety of different workspaces and/or users. A cantilevered panel support for an overhead furniture framework improves space use efficiencies, and provides an aesthetically pleasant appearance. A unique connector system permits the overhead framework to be positioned over the partition panels in a variety of different spatial relationships. T-slots in the horizontal beams and vertical support columns permit quick and easy assembly and disassembly of the various furniture parts. A panel stabilizer permits detachably connecting a partition panel to an adjacent support column for improved lateral rigidity. The prefabricated furniture system is efficient in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the purposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.